1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to conduct recording on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An ink-jet recording apparatus includes a conveyor belt for conveying a recording medium such as a paper sheet and an ink-jet head for ejecting ink onto the recording medium conveyed by the conveyor belt. When the recording medium is conveyed between the conveyor belt and the ink-jet head, the recording medium is attracted to the conveyor belt for preventing conveyance failure due to contact of the recording medium with the ink-jet head, for instance.
There is disclosed a recording apparatus in which the recording medium is electrostatically attracted to an endless belt by applying a voltage to comb electrodes disposed on the inner surface of the conveyor belt.